Latitude
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Korosensei menurut definisi Karma hanyalah makhluk berselaput lendir dengan seringai lebar yang konyol—bukan entitas lain! ・ [KoroKaru]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning:** Spoiler dari manganya, HATI2! **  
**Btw, hanya sebuah fic depresi karena kekurangan asupan KoroKaru _(:3_

* * *

 **Latitude  
** 「 _Sun itself appears above the horizon_. 」

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 **[DUSK]**

20 Maret.

Hari kelulusan SMP-SMA Kunugigaoka yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu.

Di mana kelas _End_ , masing-masing tengah sibuk memeluk tabung berisi sertifikat kelulusan. Ada dari mereka menangis, bersorak, berpeluk erat; saling melontarkan ucap kebahagiaan juga rasa lega setelah tiga tahun berjuang melawan monster akademik, dan terutama _setelah_ melewati setahun proses asasinasi dengan gemilang.

Dan Karma tidak menyukainya sebab ia tidak mampu menjadi bagian yang ada. Kedua bola mata cerahnya tetap menaruh perhatian pada kasarnya permukaan serat kayu, melepas kusut memori yang masih gagal terurai menjadi seuntai bentang lurus.

"Korosensei! Aku mau usapan di kepala sebagai ucapan selamat!" telinganya tidak luput ketika Kurahashi mengangkat tangan bersemangat. Sejurus kemudian mahkota itu disambut sentuhan lembut—dari jari-jari terampil yang mengacak pangkal gelombang keemasan.

Jari. Bukan tentakel.

Yang hadir jauh di depan bukan lagi alien kuning setinggi delapan kaki dan sanggup berlari (atau melintas pergi) dengan kecepatan _Mach_ 20 kesana kemari. Ia pria berumur dan masih terlihat tampan—itu kesepakatan murid wanita kelas E—dengan senyum menawan, tinggi semampai, juga rambut gelap memesona sebagai aset pemecah distraksi.

"Kalian semua sudah berusaha keras."

Mungkin baru seminggu pengalamannya menyaksikan sosok baru yang pernah dijuluki sebagai _God of Death_. Mungkin baru seminggu lalu saat sosok gurita berbalut toga berhasil dinyatakan musnah berkat penanganan darurat dari _ministry of defense_. Katakanlah Korosensei musnah saat itu, tapi tetap berhasil mempertahankan medium aslinya.

Huru-hara ini menjadi alasan yang lebih dari cukup bagi kepala dewan dan segenap anggota yayasan untuk memundurkan jadwal kelulusan sekolah. Mereka bahkan berhasil menggiring setiap pelaku terkait pada pihak berwajib untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

(Tapi tidak. Bulan tidak bisa kembali utuh, **persis** segala hal yang ada dalam dirinya.)

"Tumben diam saja, Karma. Kau juga mau—"

Tepis nyaring membuat seisi kelas memutar pandangan ke belakang. Ia yang berhasil menyabet predikat juara umum tertinggi saat kelulusan itu tidak tampak senang sama sekali. Senyum provokatif yang biasa menjajah wajahnya pun tidak muncul sedari tadi, berganti katup bibir serupa garis lurus dan pancar mata buas bersirat amarah.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Tunggu, Karma-kun!"

Tak acuh atas panggilan ketua kelas, ia beranjak dari kursi dan pergi setelah membuang ijazahnya ke tempat sampah. Seluruh pasang mata saling bersinggungan diiringi bisik-bisik cemas.

" _Sensei_... maaf..."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Isogai-kun. Kalian tunggulah di sini, _sensei_ akan bicara dulu sebentar dengan bintang sekolah kita."

Suasana kaku mendadak dipenuhi riuh sopran hanya karena Korosensei mengedipkan matanya sebelum hilang di balik pintu kelas.

—meski sayup, telinganya masih belum luput dari semua itu.

* * *

.

* * *

 **[DAWN]**

20 Maret.

Hari kelulusan SMP-SMA Kunugigaoka yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu.

Semua muridnya sudah berjuang keras setahun terakhir demi hari ini, tidak terkecuali punggung bergeming yang dipandangnya dari arah belakang. Di mana remaja itu seharusnya bisa mengangkat tinggi-tinggi surat keterangan tamat belajar menengah pertama dengan bangga. Sebuah bukti otentik di atas kertas yang sanggup mengangkat pemiliknya ke jenjang berikut dan berikutnya.

(Bukan sendiri di balik pohon. Melipat kaki dan membenamkan muka di atas lutut. **_Bukan_**.)

Karma yang ia tahu memang tidak pernah mau kalah, keras kepala dan egois. Dan ia harus rela melihatnya hancur karena komplikasi sifat buruk tersebut.

"Sudah _sensei_ duga, kau di sini."

Bahwasanya ia sudah tidak memiliki kecepatan super, hanya terlalu mudah menebak isi kepala anak didiknya sehingga lebih mudah ditemukan keberadaannya. Sedikit sentak di bahu menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa merah itu terkejut meski menolak menengadah.

Pengalamannya mengajar selama bertahun-tahun ternyata bukan sebuah jaminan seseorang lancar berkomunikasi secara nyata. Lihatlah sekarang, ia ingin mencoba berkata namun bibir dan lidahnya gagal bekerja sama. Sehingga melupakan teori cara bicara, ia mendudukkan dirinya, hampir menggesekkan bahu dengan bahu tanpa sengaja.

"Kembalikan Korosensei..."

Perih. Sesak. Perih. Sesuatu tengah menggerogotinya hingga terluka. Dan Karma telah berhasil menyiram alkohol imajiner ke sana.

"Kau belum bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini?"

Kali ini jarinya berhasil menyisip ke dalam helaian berwarna saga, membelainya lembut tanpa terputus. Yang di samping tidak mengelak, masih diam dengan paras tersembunyi di sela lipatan tangan.

Sejenak ia memerhatikan jerijinya yang berjumlah dua kali lipat dari lima. Bagian indera peraba yang tidak memilik kesan sama lagi ketika dulu ia pernah menyentuh pelajar kesayangannya di rambut, pipi, dahi dan bagian-bagian lain tubuhnya. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi menyembunyikannya di dalam kelumun pakaiannya, mendekap erat dan membawanya ke manapun yang ia mau secara merdeka.

"Karma—"

"Kembalikan... Korosensei..."

Maka, ia hanya bisa memandang langit. Tenggelam di dalam kubang hampa yang digali begitu sengit. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini; apakah takdir yang mempermainkannya atau ini sebuah hukuman karena ia pernah berusaha mempermainkan takdir— _equal_ —dan ia sedang merasakan akibatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya lagi, tapi... beri aku waktu..." berbisik, pundak sang murid direngkuh lebih dekat. Menjaganya erat dengan tubuh saling berhimpit tanpa jarak, "Aku akan memenangkan hatimu juga dengan wujud ini suatu saat, Karma-kun."

"Tidak akan pernah..."

"Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

「 _Karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada 20 Maret selanjutnya.._. 」

* * *

.

.

Kisah ini teruntuk mereka berdua—

—Akabane Karma dan pria tanpa nama.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
NOOO! Author tetep suka KoroKaru versi yang bertentakel! Tentakel lebih liar dan lebih nikmattt! #ditamvar

Tapi ini IMO ending Ansatsu paling gila dari spekulasi yang ada (apalagi kalau inget sasaran pangsa pasarnya lebih ramah daripada series Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro). Mudah2an meleset sih... karena kalau mau pun, mending Korosensei mati sekalian. Ngga sudi beneran kalo tamatnya begini |||OTL

 **R** & **R** Maybe C:


End file.
